The Drabble Diaries
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: For those moments when an idea pops in your headand you just have to write it down. Multiple drabbles written a day at a time, each one separate from the rest. Contains various series, themes, characters, and storylines. Rating increased due to violence and other mature themes.
1. One Summer

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 1 - June 7, 2012

It had started with a bet. Sora had bet that he could get Wakka to drink tabasco sauce. Wakka wasn't that stupid. So as punishment, Riku got to make him do one humiliating thing. So he went and found the girliest, pinkest, frilliest skirt from the back of Kairi's closet (Kairi only kept it because it came from her grandmother, even she thought it was too girly).

No one expected Sora to manage to get though a whole day wearing it, baring all the whispers and giggles behind his back. Two weeks later, when Selphie saw him coming out of the women's department of the islands clothing store, she figured that he lost another bet. When Tidus commented on how long Sora was letting his hair get, he only replied that it made it less spiky (it was true, the increased weight made it drift down to nearly reach his shoulders).

But when Sora showed up the first day of summer on the play island wearing that selfsame skirt and a shirt that had never at any point been Kairi's for all the design, everyone had to just stop and stare. He had done something to his hair that made it lay flat and even had a lopsided bow; he had found somewhere a pair of girl's sandals that fit him; he had apparently even _shaved his legs_. He didn't look exactly like a girl, hands and feet too large, and he stood kind of awkward, but...

"Sora, did you loose another bet man?" Wakka ventured. This was just weird. As Sora shook his head, one hand reaching to scratch the back of his head, Selphie made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a hiccup. Evidently it was too much for the girl as she started laughing so hard she had to lean against the nearby seawall. Riku and Tidus soon joined in.

"Wow, Sora. Any girlier and we might have to start calling you Sara."

Sora just angrily huffed and turned away, hands clenched in fists at his side, and started stalking toward the sea shack. "Fine, if you're all going to laugh at me, I'm leaving."

Kairi hurried soon after him catching up just out of earshot of the others. "Sora..." she reached for his hand. He wrenched it from her grasp, pulling the bow angrily from his hair. Once they were out of sight he flopped to the sand. Kairi rescued the bow then sat beside him.

They sat in silence for some time, Kairi picking at the sand, Sora laying with his eyes closed. Finally Kairi started talking again. "Sora... what's with the clothes. I know you asked to keep the skirt, but the rest..." she trailed off.

"It's comfortable," he replied sitting up. Kairi only looked at him, a little in shock.

"I'm not saying it's a battle outfit" he snapped, "but last month, when I lost that bet, after I got over the stares and laughter, I realized I didn't mind the clothes, even liked them a bit. More than I like m normal clothes. So I... bought some more and I've been wearing them when I'm alone," Sora blushed more and more as he spoke, refusing to look Kairi in the eyes.

Kairi, on her part, couldn't believe that one little bet almost two months ago lead to _this_. She had thought Sora had kept the skirt with the idea of forcing Riku to wear it someday as payback.

"I was just planning to wear the skirt and shirt today," he gestured down his body "but my mom caught me leaving the house this morning. She insisted on 'completing the look.' She's... strangely enthusiastic about this." Sora's face was screwed up in a look of almost disgust.

He shifted, wrapping his arms around his knees. After a few seconds he grumbled under his breath "...my legs feel weird." Kairi looked back and forth between her suddenly frilly best friend and the bow in her hand. She sighed and moved to sit behnd her brunette friend.

"Well, if you're going to wear a skirt, you can't sit like that," she admonished, pushing his legs down. "I can see your underwear." Sora blushed but complied. She began running her fingers through his hair, brushing out where it had begun spiking again. The motion was soothing, but Sora had to know.

"You're still my friend, right Kairi?"

"Of course," she said after a few seconds. "I'm shocked, and not sure about your new clothes. But you'll always be my friend. And I have seen what you call a 'battle outfit' and that thing has more jewelry than I do." A soft smile broke her face as she leaned around so Sora could see it. He tried to give one back.

"But Sora, are you sure about this? You-" she broke off, unable to continue.

"There's a reason I did this _today_. You guy's are - were - my friends. I can't take everyone at once, but.. I thought..." Sora stopped. What had he been thinking? He hadn't really; it was one of his usual tumble along without a plan moments. He had done dozens of those in his adventures through the worlds. But then he'd always had his friends at his sides; they had always accepted and encouraged him at every turn. Not laughed at him.

But he still had Kairi, even if she was still a little weirded out. She was attempting to do something with his hair, but he shook her fingers loose. "No braids. I still have some manly pride. I only wore the bow for my mom. And even she can't get it to stay in."

The two smiled at each other, still a little awkward, but getting better.

* * *

Sora spent much of the summer either with Kairi or alone. After that first day, he only wore 'girls clothes' about once a week - with fashion advice from Kairi - and never again as extravagant as that fluffy skirt. Between Kairi's acceptance and his mom's enthusiasm he started feeling more confident in his feminine clothes. As school started approaching though, he once again began feeling immobilized. It wasn't just that his friends laughed at him. It was the look's on their faces, how they haven't spoken to him since. A few times, they even left if they caw him coming, until he avoided them as much as they avoided him. How would it feel if _everyone _was like that?

The second to last afternoon before school found Kairi and Sora sitting on the dock watching the sun set. Sora was wearing shorts, but all his clothes had a distinctly feminine cut. Kairi too had decided to forgo her usual clothes in favor of shorts. In an effort to distract his mind, Sora had been recounting how his mom had forced him to go school clothes shopping with her.

"Sora, your mom is crazy."

"I know, I think she must have _really _ wanted a girl, and well, now she's got me."

Their good mood trailed off as Riku came up behind them. Kairi still spoke with everyone else, but she spent most of her time with Sora, who had no one else. Thinking Riku was just going to take his boat and leave, Sora was surprised when Riku stopped behind him. He couldn't see him, but he figured Riku was standing hands in pockets, looking down near his feet. That was what he had used to do when he didn't want to do something.

"Sora." It was like a blow to his heart, to hear that voice he hadn't all summer. Kairi placed her hand over his on the wooden dock.

"What do you want?" his voice wasn't as steady as he wanted, but it was sufficiently annoyed.

"To apologize." Riku's voice replied. Sora near got whiplash as he turned around. He didn't think he even got an apology after Destiny Islands disappeared. Avoidance, yes. A confession. A making of amends. But an apology? Not Riku.

"I figured you wouldn't do this all summer, not even as a prank. And if it's not a prank I've kinda been a douche."

"You think!" Sora interrupted. "I thought you were my friend, but you've been treating me like I have an infectious disease!"

Riku's voice raised as well. "You suddenly started acting so weird. I thought you were joking and then you stormed off. It's like you suddenly turned into a girl, and I just wanted my best friend!"

"I'm still a guy, Riku! I want to play blitzball and go swimming and talk with my friends! I just happen to sometimes want to do so in a skirt. How am I any less your friends for how I dress?"

"Well sorry I had trouble figuring that out. It's not like this happens all the time!"

Both boys were glaring at each other. After a few moments it was like their hackles went down, Kairi decided as they both simultaneously relaxed, not quite comfortable but close.

"Sorry."

Sora still looked a little peeved, but he allowed Riku to come sit next to him. Maybe things had been broken between them, maybe they had been since before when Riku had opened the Door, but he was willing to put a bandaid on it. They could be friends one more day.

* * *

The first day of junior year was as bad as he figured from his friends' reactions. He and Riku and Kairi had spent the previous day trying to become friends again, but nothing brings people together like the ire of an entire school.

Kairi and Riku walked like bookends around Sora. He had decided to go all out and borrowed some jewelry fro Kairi to go with the new girls school uniform he had bought with his mom. Riku was feeling a little weird standing next to him, but seeing some of the glances he was glad he was. Sora needed all the protection he could get. His old friends might not do anything, but they weren't the only kids on the island.

When they finally had to separate from him (both he and Sora had been held back a year, so Kairi was in his class) Riku took a moment to place his hand on Sora's shoulder. Kairi looked a little worried too, but they left for class.

He was right to worry. Apparently some loudmouth in Sora's first period started a fight even before first bell, and when they went to the principal's office it was Sora who got in trouble for his dress. His mom had then been called in and they spent half the morning trying to convince the man that no where did it say the uniforms were gender specific. And then another hour that if he changed the guidebook now, he could be sued for discrimination. By the time they all met up for lunch Sora had yet to sit in a single class.

Even with the beginnings of a black eye, Sora was smiling. He had one the right to keep his skirt. Riku hadn't seen Sora so viciously determined excited since they had faced Xenmas.

Twice over the next week had someone started a fight with Sora. But when not only Sora (dangerous even in a skirt) but also Riku and Kairi fought back, the physical fights at least stopped. Nothing could really be done about the stares and whispers, so they ignored it the best they could. At the end of the second week, a girl approached him where the three had taken to eating lunch to avoid the stares. She was wearing the typical boys uniform including plaid pants.

She fidgeted for a moment before giving a shy smile to the skirt-clad Sora. He almost never wore the boys uniform in an act of defiance.

"Um... I wanted to, thank you. After what you did, I finally got the courage to wear the boys uniform, like I always wanted. Thank you."

She then promptly turned and fled to another girl waiting next to the doors to the school. Sora just sat there, food still halfway to his mouth, before Kairi started giggling.

"You're a little bit of a celebrity, aren't you Sora?"

Sora only blushed and whacked at them when Riku began chuckling too.

* * *

So, for the summer I decided to challenge myself a bit and create a diary of sorts full of the ideas that normally never get off the ground. Each one will be written in a single day, though they might not be published for a while based on computer access. This one was surprisingly long, especially since it is the first one. Not all of them are going to be Kingdom Hearts, but based on what I have so far, many of them are.

If anyone is curious (and/or knows Lolita brands), the skirt I was imagining is Bodyline design #1343, which I actually own and was wearing as I wrote this. Very pink and girly.


	2. Moondrop

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Moondrop - June 8, 2012

_She had pretty pretty moondrop eyes._

Sora figured it was probably the alcohol that made him go over to the be-wigged girl at the bar. She was giggling and laughing with a dark haired friend, but he figured the lack of flirting was a good sign. Or so he told himself later. The alcohol was doing all the thinking now.

As he got closer, her moondrop eyes turned to him and his tongue decided to get lost for a moment. Her gaze was soon turning dismissive, so he decided togo with the first think in his head.

"Are your eyes always that dazzling?"

The one sober bit of him was repeatedly hitting itself in the head, but the girl didn't turn away, though the boy next to her started chuckling. Pulling a hand through her hair - dyed not a wig he decided - she looked at him with a calculating look. She exchanged looks with the boy and he gave a sort of go-for-it nod. With a half sigh, she stood from her stool, suddenly towering over him. Another step and she was practically pressed against him. Wow was she tall for a girl, and the lines of her body pressed into his without any curves.

A hard jut of her hip into his made him quickly scribble out the word girl and replace it with boy in his mind. No girl felt like _that_ pressed against him, skirt or not. The silver haired beauty returned to her - his seat with only a snort at his frozen face.

"Why do you keep dragging me here?" he began to tell his friend before realizing Sora was still there.

"Look, most guys have run off by now. Maybe you should join them," he sarcastically sneered. Sora just blinked and looked up into moondrop eyes.

"You still have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Maybe it was the alcohol still fogging his brain, maybe it was the full moon or the light in her (his) silver hair, but Sora was willing to get to know this moondrop beauty the rest of the night. And when morning came, maybe he'd be willing to call the number he found scrawled in pen across his forehead.

* * *

Yes there seems to be a reoccurring theme here. (It was Riku in case you wondered. Guess who his friend was.)

Not really why cross-dressing was on my mind so much this last week. Or why these boys make such pretty girls. For some reason I have a lot of half started ideas that involve one or the other in a dress. Anyway, the next one doesn't involve dresses. I'll post in a day or two.

Until then,

~Tomoyo-chan.


	3. A Potion Called Desire

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own.

This is part of a larger story that I have yet to write. Basically, Riku is a were-cat and heir to his tribe, and as such is required to marry another supernatural in order to carry on his line. He and Sora are secretly fiends/seeing each other and Sora has no clue about his 'best friend'. In this scene we are introduced to our antagonist - Malificent.

Warning: Mentions of pre-mpreg and stalker-ish boy's love.

* * *

A Potion Called Desire - June 9 2012

Sora's room wasn't ever what one could call clean, but there wasn't so much that could easily lend itself to hiding. So Riku resorted to watching from within the shadows of his desk. The boy was going about his end of the day routine, throwing off his shirt, finding a pair of flannel pants, and finally turning the light off of his fish globe lamp. He watched the boy settle down into a light sleep, bathed only in moonlight.

When a second presence appeared beside him, his first thought was to the sleeping boy. He turned to see a tall, dark-haired woman beside him in the shadow. She gazed with dispassion into the room as she spoke.

"If you continue to just watch, one would wonder if you are becoming a stalker."

Riku bristled at the words. His canines itched, wanting to sharpen. "It is hard, watching and knowing I can never have him."

Her next words though, erased his annoyance. "What if I made it so you could."

He almost started, eyes flashing with brilliance. "Keep talking."

She turned out of the shadow, and he followed her. They ended up in a circular brick room, almost like a castle turret save the stairs labeled it a basement.

"What are your biggest obstacles? He's human, obviously."

Riku nodded as she moved around a large pot in the center of the room. "And I'm required to have a heir."

"Well, I can't solve the human part, unless you're willing to let him become undead." Riku shook his head vehemently. "But I can solve the other part." She opened a hanging cupboard and began pulling out a few bottles and looking at the labels before putting them back.

Riku stared, completely shocked for the first time since meeting her.

She continued without looking, pretending she couldn't sense his reaction. "With the right ingredients I can make it so he will be able to bear your child and only yours."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" She pretended shock and affrontment. "No catch, just simple payment. And you have to get me some of the ingredients. Some of that boy's blood, the hair of a girl you trust, and some of your own seed."

"And I will need your assistance with the creation of the potion itself."

"And what is your payment," he replied.

"One day in the future, I will ask of you a single service and I expect you to carry it out without complaint."

The look on his face must have given away his thoughts for she added on "I would not ask anything of you that is against the Laws. Or would effect that boy of yours. That is all the guarantee you will get of me. Do you accept?"

The Laws weren't very strict, so she could still ask almost anything of him, but for the chance to be with, stay with, Sora he was willing to take that risk.

"You have a deal."


	4. True First Meeting

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I (still) do not own.

* * *

True First Meeting - June 11, 2012

Her sisters were fanatics, she decided. They had long since mastered the art of reading while walking, cooking, even taking a bath. But this was nuts. They had somehow figured out how to read and train at the same time. With sharpened paper.

Grabbing her stuffed frog and retreating out of the war zone, Anita glanced around the small hallway outside their apartment. Clouds were gathering overhead but it wasn't raining yet. If she hurried, she might make it to the park, where she could hide inside one of the structures. She was just heading out when she caught a glimpse of grey-blue hair. For some reason it seemed familiar, so she followed it around buildings and through alleyways.

Third or fourth alleyway along, however, the head had vanished. Shrugging it off, it was only a passing curiosity anyway, she turned to go back when a knife was pressed at her throat. 'What a day to not have a book.' she thought.

She still had her frog though. Twirling around, she used it as a cushion between her and the knife; a seam ripped along its stomach. The same grey-blue hair met her eyes before something hit the back of her head and darkness descended.

When she woke two hours later in the park, she could not remember getting there, could not really even remember leaving the house. But Froggy-tan had a newly sewn seam and her clothes were soaking wet.


	5. A Tinkling of Bells

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own. Todays drabble is loosely based on The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett, and a quote from 'The Lost Princess and Other Stories' blog I read.

* * *

A Tinkling of Bells - June 12, 2012

'In the morning I found a cold silver bell, dripping dew, in my garden. Left behind by midnight revelers, it was caught on a vine and played a silken melody to the wind. I picked it like a tiny argent pear. I shall wear it on my charm bracelet and use it to catch Their attention, now and then.' - The Lost Princess July 13, 2009

Mary was licking her fingers from her breakfast of honey-bread when a passing butterfly caught her attention. Following its path a shimmer of light distracted her. There, at the base of the garden, where delicate lines traced down the wall, was a silver sparkle. Leaning closer she found it was a tiny silver bell no bigger than the tip of her finger.

Minuscule etchings traced its surface and as she traced them with a finger, she could feel a tingling under her skin. How had such a tiny beautiful thing have come to reside in the garden?

Gently detaching it from the hanging vine, she decided to show it to Ben when he arrived.

"It's a fairy bell." he told her, passing back the silver marvel.

"A fairy bell?"

He nodded. "They make a sound like raindrops, but you can only hear it when you are very happy. This one must have been left behind," Ben shook the bell but Mary heard nothing. Perhaps, she decided, that she wasn't as happy as she thought. Or perhaps the bell was broken.

Either way, she treasured that little bell and tied it with a string around her wrist.

And when she was very old and on her deathbed, surrounded by her children and grandchildren, on her way to once again see her husband, she thought she heard the sound of raindrops. But when her daughter crossed to the window, she said it was the clearest day outside. Mary smiled, for she was finally truly happy.


	6. Watch

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, movie or book.

* * *

Watch - June 13, 2012

Wanda watched Burns with open curiosity. It was like an amalgam of opposites, but they were the same in some strange unidentifiable way. The way a soul recognized one another from the natives perhaps. Sunny wasn't quite the same though, so maybe it was something about us that made this our Home.

He was so tall compared to her tiny pixie frame that she had to crane her neck just to see his eyes. Maybe that helped, when the others had to work with him. My frailty endeared me to others and for him it was that no one could truly look him in the eyes. No shine that way, you see.

* * *

Note: I realize that the POV is really schizophrenic here. And really really insanely short. This one was actually never completed. I left int the middle and never picked it back up.

I saw the Host in theaters today and decided to publish this one for the occasion. Plus it's next in the series, and finished or not I'm putting these up in order.


	7. Crazy

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Written from the point of her new OC boyfriend who will never show up again.

* * *

Crazy - June 15, 2012

Winry in a tiny Xingese dress. That was something that he never wanted to see again. Not because she didn't look hot, but because her boys would kill him if he did. Edward and Alphonse were more than fond of their blond almost-sister. And sometimes he wondered if the littler (older?) one went even past that.

The first time she had brought him home to them and introduced him as her boyfriend his first thought was that one of them was going to die from the shock. His next thought was that he was. Ed wasn't just glaring daggers as much as meter long butcher knives.

Alphonse had seemed much better at first, but when the blond had pulled him aside for a few minutes he had seen the family resemblance. Al's smile as he casually threatened death and dismemberment if he did anything to harm Winry would haunt his nightmares for months.

He didn't understand how she lived with them sometimes. They each had their own special brand of crazy. Then he realized that Winry wasn't the usual girl either; that was what had attracted him to her. So for one brief moment, he praised their crazy. Then wondered how he was going to survive it.

* * *

Note: Despite being American, I decided to go with metric here, as the series is set in a Europe type area which uses metric and so would any characters would think/speak using metric terms. Also this is the first where I start skipping dates. It will happen (a lot) more.


	8. It Must Be Tuesday

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I dont own Fringe. I just watch a lot of episodes.

* * *

It Must Be Tuesday - June 16, 2012

It was just one more moment in their crazy lives, just one more sign that they were never 'normal'. It had finally happened she had gotten used to waking to a naked Walter in the kitchen.

"Good morning Walter."

Walter turned from here he was flipping a omelet. "Olivia. Did you and Peter sleep well last night?"

"Yeah. Thanks." she gave him a hesitant smile.

"Would you, like an omelet?"

"Sure Walter. Thanks." She sat at one of the barstools, the white button-up shirt she was wearing sliding slightly up her thighs. "Peter will be up in a moment."

"Ah. Good."

When Peter joined them minutes later he only glanced at his father before shaking his head in exasperation and sitting next to Olivia.

The things one gets used to around Walter Bishop.


	9. Mousehunt

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I dont own.

* * *

Mousehunt - June 17, 2012

The mouse snuck up slowly on the trap. The metal and wood thing was strange, but the cheese was just so tempting. He sniffed curiously at the corner of the device. One of the large monkeys it shared the residence with had touched this, but not for a day or two.

He gingerly stepped up onto the wooden block, whiskers drooping over the machine. A few quick steps took his grey body right up next to the cheese.

Another sense, some unnamed feeling, stopped him from taking that delicious morsel. It bolted.

"Damn it!" Ed growled. That mouse was out smarting him. No. He shook his head. No mouse was smarter than the Fullmetal Alchemist. He would try again.

* * *

While this is definitively FMA, there's also a shoutout to something else. Can anyone guess what it is?


	10. Confusing

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I dont own.

* * *

Confusing - June 18, 2012

Neku was used to being alone. So it was confusing to suddenly inexplicably find himself surrounded by people who all seemed to know him and whom he all seemed to morning he had had the sudden urge to head into Shibuya, to the Hachiko statue. When he eventually wandered over, there had been a small group of people, several girls and a guy laughing at one of the benches. There had been a sudden moment of recollection and when the little blond one glanced over she stopped mid-laugh with a shocked look on her face that he figured mirrored his own.

He somehow found himself joining them. Shiki, Beat, names seemed familiar somehow. Shiki was quiet, and kept messing with her glasses. Rhyme was all smiles. Beat seemed a little awkward. Messing with the bandages half hidden under his cap and pushing his skateboard back and forth with his foot.

"What with the bandages?" It was the first thing he had said in ten minutes, but the others seemed fairly comfortable with his silences.

Beat pulled his cap lower. It was Rhyme who replied. "Beat and I were almost hit by a car 3 weeks ago. It missed but we hit the sidewalk pretty hard." She lifted up her shirt to show a large bruise. "Beat's annoyed he's not allowed to skateboard until his ankle heals."

Beat blushed and looked away. Neku looked back and forth between them. Rhyme looked a little young for him but who was he to judge.

Rhyme caught the look and laughed. "He's my big brother."

"Oh." Neku glanced to the side and he hunched subtly into his collar.

Shiki giggled and reached around her stuffed pig ('it's a cat' some part of him seemed to say) for her glasses again. It was almost as if she kept forgetting she had them and they kept slipping down her nose.

"Hey, you want to head over to Ramen-Don? I hear they have this new dish called the Biggest Catch. Want to try it?"

Neku wrinkled his nose but agreed anyway. Somehow, he knew he would like this dish. As they left Hachiko statue behind however, he caught himself glancing back, as though he was forgetting something.

...? He wasn't, right?

* * *

You may have noticed that there is a sudden number of chapters being published all at once. I figured, since its been nearly a year since I started writing all of these, I should probably work on publishing them. Plus it's summer now, so I have more time to write all these up. So expect a lot more over the next couple weeks.

~Tomoyo-chan


	11. Joke

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other than DVDs.

* * *

Joke - June 19, 2012

He never expected Olivia to take him dancing. Or lead him out to the floor. It was just a country bar, but it was more than he ever expected.

Peter slipped his hands around her waist, cupping her hips. One hand held warm flesh, but the other skittered over hard edges.

"That a gun in your pocket." He quipped, knowing she would get the joke.

"Hmm." She smiled, still red hair swaying.

"Come on, you like my sense of humor."

"Only when your hand's not on my gun."

"Right, hands off the gun." He moved to slid his hand up her hips, she she reached around and moved his hands to rest atop where the pockets of her pants were situated.

"That's a little better," she said, grinning up at him.

* * *

I was rewatching old Fringe episodes and in one he puts his hands around her ass and my mom said 'That's so sexy, hand right on her gun" in this really flat tone. Of course I had to run with it. Fauxlivia of course, doesn't get the joke.

~Tomoyo-chan


	12. Dream

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Princess Miyu, Vampire Yui, or The Wanderer which is where all these characters come from. They are all owned by Narumi Kakinouchi.

* * *

Dream - June 21, 2012

One day she'd catch up. One day she would be more than the girl chasing after her big sister, her mother, her other me.

Yui was never as strong, as brave, or fast or wise as Miyu. But she wanted so much to be with her sister, to know what she knows, to see what she sees. Miyu had once given her mother a beautiful dream. She supposed Miyu had given her one as well. The dream that one day they could all be together as a family. They would eat breakfast together as she had once done with her grandmother, and exchange stories late into the night.

The man Miyu was always with - Larva or something right? What a strange name - he would go with Nagi and Sei to do that boys do when girls want to be alone. And later she would gather all of them up to fall asleep side by side.

Sei. She was such a hypocrite. She wanted so badly to be with Miyu, and Sei felt the same about her. Maybe she was giving him a dream too. The same one as hers. Maybe when he caught up he could help her catch Miyu.

But now she had to leave again, get on the road again and track down her big sister, mother, her.


	13. Trust

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fringe. This was written as I was watching the "Bloodline" episode.

* * *

Trust - June 22, 2012

"If he didn't tell us that, what else isn't he telling us?"

He and Charlie were used to strange and inexplicable things. They were used to not knowing what was going on. But they were used to trusting those around them.

If they couldn't trust the Secretary, who else couldn't they trust? Their bosses, the rest of hte Fringe tam, Olivia? If there were two Olivias which was the one they could trust? Even 'their' Olivia had been lying to them. How could they trust anyone anymore.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can trust all your little worm buddies."

"They're arachnids."

"Whatever you say Charlie."


	14. Cyborg Cinderella

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own. While not specific to a certain fandom, this was heavily influenced by Cinder by Marissa Meyer.

* * *

Cyborg Cinderella - June 23, 2012

They say she escaped in a carriage made from a pumpkin and pulled by mice. Of course the carriage was a garish orange and she couldn't deny it probably was infested by mice, but pulled by them?

They say a fairy godmother made her the dress, when really it was a kindly neighbor who had once been young and in love.

And it hadn't been a shoe she left behind but her while foot.

You know how hard it was to hobble back on just one foot? And then finding a replacement among all her old parts before her stepmother got home?

She would have grabbed her foot back from that stupid footman, 'cept the scanner droids were catching up and would have thrown her in jail for gatecrashing if they found her without an invitation. Her sisters, due to their mothers higher status, had been invited but not her. The three of them didn't always get along but she didn't want to be left behind again while they were off at some party.

They say the Prince fell in love with her at first sight. That may have been true, but she suspected he fell in love with her shiny holo-screen enhanced eyes. He was only four years old after all, and was entranced by any passing glimmer. He probably would have forgotten her if she hadn't left her foot.

By the time the parts search had gone through - darn she forgot about that - and she was hauled in front of the Dowager Empress, the little prince had forgotten about her. His mother had taken away the foot and distracted him with cookies. But she couldn't excuse the gatecrashing, or the running, or the broken balcony that led to her foot being left behind in the first place.

So she ended up having to work off her debt at the palace for eight months, fixing the damages followed by general community service. It was there she fell in love with the footman who had snatched up her foot (now happily returned).

She might not live in a palace, but she visits one. Her stepsisters might not be evil, except when you steal their hairdryers. But the cyborg cinderella and the palace foot-man lived happily ever after after all.


	15. Heat

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own. Set in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, rather than FF.

Warning: Some sexual innuendoes.

* * *

Heat - June 24, 2012

Maybe it was the fact that he kept coming back from the dead. Whatever the reason, Cloud couldn't bring himself to find the energy to kill Sephiroth today. Three times before the Heartless invasion and the loss of their planet, and twice after. Really it wasn't worth the effort.

"If you're going to bother me, you could at least do it without the leer."

"I suppose I could go visit that friend of yours, the one that grows flowers. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Touch her and die."

Sephiroth glanced back at the lounging blond. "Someone's testy."

"It's over a hundred degrees outside, how can you stand all that leather?"

"I am not so weak to succumb to the elements."

"If I had the energy..." he trailed off into languor.

"If you had the energy, you probably wouldn't be spending it on killing me when there are far better things to do."

"Screw you."

Sephiroth only smiled as his prey realized its mistake. He wasn't above taking such an invitation.


	16. Remember Beyond the Sunset

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own KH (still). This is set in a sort of universe where Riku and Sephiroth are related and Riku once lived in the same world as him.

* * *

Remember; Beyond the Sunset - June 25,2012

He stares at the sunset because he remembers being beyond it once.

He's eight years old, and remembers being four and the first sight of sand washed beach, being five and thinking the man has come to take him away again just as he settled in. He's fourteen and remembers wondering where he comes from and if its the same place as Kairi's.

Everyone swears he's always been there, but he knows they're wrong. If he always lived here, why does he remember endless flower gardens, and snow, and a rain of pure white flowers. Why does he know the people he calls his parents are not his mom and dad? How does he know that Kairi came from another world and not another island?

But he know no way to leave this place except by boat and so he begins building a raft.


	17. Name Change

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own. Set in Kingdom Hearts universe.

* * *

Name Change - June 26,2012

~Just as you used to be someone else before the Heartless, so too did I.~

They sat and talked sometimes. It seemed that she was the one to get his most words from the silent soldier - though Yuffie was determined to surpass that record of hers. She understood in a way how he had to be strong, and she never pushed for words. Oxymoronic, but it worked.

One day she turned to him and said "Did you know my name didn't always use to be Aerith?"

He had vague memories of Cloud calling her something different once, but hadn't thought of it. "It used to be Aeris. It meant 'flowering' or 'earth.' But that was before I entered the Lifestream and before our planet was destroyed."

Leon didn't know what the lifestream was, but it sounded mystical in nature, some kind of magic.

"After I came back to life-" she only smiled at his look askance, "it was like I wasn't the same person anymore. It just wasn't the same without my own planet that my name had come from."

They sat in companionable silence as he digested the information.

"I changed my name because I wasn't the same person anymore, either. Squall was the boy from before Time was broken. Even before the Heartless took out world I didn't feel like Squall anymore. After, I took the opportunity to change it since no one no longer knew who I was. I could be anyone."

Aerith hummed as she smiled. "You chose well." Leon got the feeling she wasn't talking about his name.


	18. Sand and Blood

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: This one I actually kinda do own. Mostly because I didn't have any series in mind when I wrote this and no names are included. I was going to and then never got around to it.

* * *

Sand and Blood - June 27, 2012

It glittered like golden rubies and then he realized they were rubies. He glanced up in alarm to see the girl holding her forearm, blood dripping between her fingers. Blood that crystalized before it reached the ground.

He glanced down at the small knife in his hand. The few drops of blood on it were gone, likely with the rubies on the ground. His hand shook. He rarely had to hurt anyone in his life as a petty thief, but never before had the blood turned into jewels.

* * *

So yeah, insanely short, no actual series. Insert your favorites here.


	19. Pink Sparkles of Doom

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Pink Sparkles of Doom - June 29, 2012

At first he though he was hallucinating. But no there really were pink sparkles. Pink sparkles of _Doom._

Not that Armstrong was liable to hurt him. He was nearly as large and far more invulnerable than the man with his armor body. But there was just something in his aura, his personality which set off danger sensors in everyone in a hundred meter radius. The pink sparkles were an early warning system for the next horrendous over the top thing Armstrong would do - usually accompanied with the loss of his shirt. Man loved to lose his shirt. Despite this thoughts to the contrary, not everyone loved his muscles.

Al found himself running theories through his head. Perhaps it was light reflecting off his eyes, or a small alchemic reaction. But no, he didn't see any circles. Unless it was just circulated energy sparkling, like static electricity. Did Armstrong have the necessary knowledge, or was it an unconscious gesture? His musings were interrupted when Armstrong's attention was turned to him.

"Alphonse. And how have you been? Growing up strong, yes?" A great hand slapped the back of his armor.

"S-sure thing, Major." If he could have forced a smile he would have. The sooner they got through the pleasantries, the sooner he could get away and hopefully avoid the sparkles. He never wanted to see pink sparkles again in his life.


	20. The Twins in the Mirror

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloid music program, not even a copy. But I love the twins (Len is my favorite Vocaloid).

* * *

The Twins in the Mirror - July 1, 2012

Rin loved mirrors. She loved to look at herself, at the other her who lived in the mirror. They didn't wear the same clothes or do the same things, and as she grew older she realized that they weren't even the same gender, but they had the same eyes.

As a young child, she had watched the Boy (she always thought of him with a capital letter) in his corresponding room. He played piano a lot as he got older. She couldn't hear the music but she knew what she thought it was like. Soft and eerie and pitch perfect. She sang accompaniment whenever she found him doing so. When he played, Boy became so absorbed in the music he barely glanced her way.

Rin loved watching Boy. He was so beautiful, and they had the same eyes.

When he was a young child there had been someone living in the mirror. Like him, the girl was blond with blue blue eyes. He hadn't realized it wasn't him at first. He thought he was a girl. When he was four he had gotten into his mother's scrap box and pulled out all the lace scraps and dressed up as a bride.

It had taken months of therapists visits in order for him to realize the girl wasn't real. He still had to go regularly, to take his daily medication, in order for himself to appear in the mirror.

Len had taken up piano as part of his therapy. Something about an outlet for his creative mind. Once he had gone though all the classics he had moved on to creating his own pieces. The last few months he had taken to playing the same piece over and over. Loud and dramatic and a little bit of the sound of a caged bird in the high notes.

He avoided reflective surfaces as a rule, but in the music room, Len would catch reflections in the window glass and the polished gleam of the piano's body. And in it he would see staring blue eyes that were not his own.


	21. Quiet

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series; it's by James Patterson. This is set before the first book, when they lived in the mountains.

* * *

Quiet - July 4, 2012

The day was quiet. No explosions no flares, no fires. Max wondered if the boys had somehow managed to kill themselves without her knowing it. Gaz and Iggy were always up to something. She checked the kitchen. No, nothing was burning or on fire. The shed? The parts of a pipe bomb were laid out on the table, but the boys weren't there. She checked the skies and the roof. Nudge was chatting up some birds up there, but no one else.

Where could they be? She was starting to get a little panicked. Had Erasers got them? Scientists? Circus owners? Were they pulling off a prank so huge they had to get out of the blast zone?

Max shuddered at the thought. No. Calm down. Maybe they flew down to the lake. She was just about to fly down there herself when a thought hit her. Running on her hunch, she made her way to the trees on the other side of the rise. They sometimes used a nearly clearing as a bomb range. Taking to the trees, brown feathers fluttering as she left from tree to tree more than flew.

A few feet from the clearing, a dark shape caught her eye. Stopping on the branch above, Max silently smiled down at Fang. He nodded at her before returning his attention to scanning the woods. In the clearing below, Iggy and Gasman slept on oblivious, warm sun and soft grass contributing to the afternoon doze. Max would bet that they didn't even know Fang was here watching over them. She smiled again to herself. Fang was such a good big brother, always watching over his siblings. She wondered how often he patrolled even though it wasn't his turn. Probably as much as she did. Still, it was a warm summers day. She could sit and watch her brothers for a few minutes. She settled into the space where branch met trunk. Just a few minutes.


	22. Smile Full of Teeth

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

* * *

Smile Full of Teeth - July 5, 2012

"Yeah, I remember."

I remember pain and blood and sharp sharp teeth. I remember rivlets of red running down my stomach and arms. I remember despair. I remember love. I remember the love I felt as you tore me apart and stitched me back together again.

"You were smiling."

You have a beautiful smile. Sharing a joke, daydreaming, turning from viewing a always seemed so happy. But the smile you had that day was not happiness. The grin was too wide and your eyes too glinting. It was madness you felt, not joy.

* * *

Yeah, another no-series drabble. The difference this time is I do have an idea in my head of who the characters are, but want to leave it up to your imagination. Who do you think it is?

~Tomoyo-chan


	23. Blue Eyes

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

* * *

Blue Eyes - July 6, 2012

Namine gasped as the corset tightened around her waist. She disliked the things but Lord Braymar was very specific on what he wanted. Ten young girls, all with blue eyes, dressed in the latest fashions were to appear at his door at promptly four in the afternoon. Normally Namine wouldn't go on this sort of business but blue eyed girls didn't fall from the sky.

An hour later she was bundled into a carriage with the other girls and deposited on Lord Braymar's doorstop. A young man took them through the servants hallways up to a small sitting room. No one waited for them.

Most of the girls whispered in small groups, but Namine only watched. Three of the girls were blond and four more brunette. The remaining two had black and red hair respectively. The eldest was 18 and the youngest was Namine herself at 14. The redhead spoke with two of the brunettes. A blond laughed a little too loudly. Two of the brunettes appeared to be twins. One girl had ripped a hole in her stocking. The clock ticked.

Namine blinked and found herself alone in the room. The clock read nearly 7 in the evening. Three hours had passed. Where had the other girls gone? Her head felt fuzzy and the taste of honey lay heavy on her tongue. Thick and sickly sweet.

Rising from her seat, she was halfway across the room when the door opened. A young boy, perhaps five years old, stood in the doorway. He smiled at her frozen form, pulling on a lock of his brown hair. Then he was at her side, pulling at her hand.

"This way."

He pulled her to the door and halfway down the hall before she thought to question where they were going.

"The storage cupboard. You'll be safe there."

She blinked. "Safe from what?"

"From Lord Braymar."

Namine stopped in the middle of the hallway. This was ridiculous. Lord Braymar was a well respected gentleman, if occasionally a little reclusive. There was no reason to hide in a cupboard. Except... Where had the other girls gone, the missing three hours?

"Come on, miss." The boy pulled more insistently at her hand when he couldn't get her to follow. She glanced down at him. He was so young and inordinately nervous for such a child. His eyes darted around the hall.

She allowed him to lead her around a corner to a half hidden door. He knocked twice before opening the door. The storage cupboard really was quite large, she thought as the door closed behind her. A movement from behind a stack of boxes caught her eye. Someone else was in here with them.

A young woman in an unflattering dress stepped into the light as the child light a candle. Spectacular silver hair half covered sea green eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" the boy hissed.

"I need help with the wig."

At the voice, Namine realized the young woman was really a young man. An effeminately beautiful young man, but male none the less. In his hands he held a wig of tumbling brown curls.

* * *

This is one of a handful that I am tempted to turn into a longer story. I very very rarely write horror, but the images were just so pretty.

This time it's Riku in a dress. And in case you couldn't tell, the 5 year old is Sora. They both work as servants to Lord Braymar. Namine, I guess it would be the old fashioned version of an escort service, but without the sex. Still working on that part. This is one of the ones I am most proud of, and would really like to hear your opinions. Have a good summer everyone!

~Tomoyo-chan


	24. Patterns of Life

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

* * *

Patterns of Life - July 7, 2012

She had been surreptitiously watching them for years, learning the patterns of life with another. When it was okay to touch and kiss, and when to ask for permission. She sat sideways on the couch, head leaning against the backrest, gazing with serious eyes at the couple seated on the floor.

* * *

Can you write a fanfiction about real life? That's what this one is for me, the couple being people I know. But since it is people I know, I wasn't sure where to take this without being creepy. So I'm pretty sure the authors note is now longer than the drabble itself. Sorry guys, I promise the next one is longer.

~Tomoyo-chan


	25. Silver and Gold

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but my roomie lets me borrow their games once in a while.

Warning: This one is a bit more violent then most of mine are. Still fairly non-graphic, but there are mentions of some uncomfortable things.

* * *

Silver and Gold - July 10, 2012

It was a nightmare, it had to be. Otherwise Ansem would never be standing before him, darkness dripping from his fingertips stealing the colors from his surroundings. Tendrils were already curling around his ankles and when he tried to call the Keyblade more sprang to his wrists. They twined through his fingers like cats, nuzzling his flesh and stopping the spark of the Keyblade.

This wasn't real, he thought squeezing his eyes closed. I'll wake up in my bed in a few moments and it will all be over. He flinched when he felt fingers caressing his cheeks.

'You think closing your eyes will make me go away? It won't.'

When he opened his eyes it was into Ansem's own gold-brown ones. They poured into him, pinning him as much as the surrounding darkness was starting to. Ansem was strangely tender as he ran this thumb over Sora's lip. Sora trembled. The darkness wrapping around his bare legs and exposed forearms sent less warning signals to his brain then that one touch. He tried to back away, pulling at that sludge like feeling of that black white world. But then Ansem grabbed him by the back of his head and forced their lips together.

Sora freaked. His lips were hard and bruising and burning hot. He tried to twist away, but the hand twisted in his hair and the other grabbed his wrist. Ansem bit his lip and only seemed encouraged by the coper taste of blood.

The black and white shapes of the world had dissolved away, but that didn't stop him from falling to his knees gasping as Ansem broke the kiss. He spit out blood and the taste of metal before the hands returned, this time grabbing him around the neck.

Sora tried again to call the Keyblade, but couldn't even get a spark. He grasped at the fingers and tried to knee the man kneeling before him but the mire like darkness and lack of oxygen weakened his blows.

When his knees gave out and he found himself against the ground he started really panicking. This was too real. He was going to die here. As he lost strength in his fingers, he did the only thing he could left. Focused on the tiny dimming light in his heart and prayed that someone would find him.

He gasped, blinking up at the body above him. Cool predawn light illuminated the half naked body of the silverette above him. Tanned skin was replaced by pale and bangs now framed blue-green eyes. He flinched though at the near identical looming position and hint of silver. Save fro the fingers around his neck and the concerned look, Riku was where Ansem had been.

"Sora..." Fingers moved to cup his cheek. Sora closed his eyes at the touch memory of Ansem doing the same.

"You're crying."

He reached up to find there were a few tears running from the corners of his eyes. Riku pulled back to his knees as Sora sat up. His hand drifted down from his cheek to his neck. He could still feel fingers there.

Sheets twisted around his knees and he took a few moments to straighten them as he took in his surroundings. Few colors showed in the faint light but it showed only his room, nothing out of place. He took a deep breath, simply because he could.

"It's nothing, just a dream." He avoided looking into Riku's eyes, afraid of what he would see there. Riku's eyes had once been just as gold. He twisted his fingers into the covers.

"Sora..." There was a touch of fingers to his own resting on the bedspread, stilling them. Sora stared resolutely down at their hands. He could feel the calluses from welding the Keyblade on Riku's fingertips and smooth skin from where the gloves normally covered.

"You know what King Mickey would say about dreams."

"I also know what he would say about you calling him 'King'."

A soft laugh, barely enough to reach his ears. "Too true."

He sat in the stillness a few minutes longer. He knew he would eventually have to talk about the dream (he didn't want to) but for now he could simply be in the presence of his best friend. Something was trembling on the horizon, but they had a few moments of quiet before it arrived. He wanted every minute of it. Emotion rushed through him and he grabbed tightly onto Riku's hands, his hair, his shoulders. Just one more minute.


	26. A Backwards Ticking Clock

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. But I did write this while looking at copies of the first volume, so a good bit of info should be correct, other than the fact that there is no White Rabbit.

* * *

A Backwards Ticking Clock - July 11,2012

He knew the moment the White Rabbit's magic took hold, for he was no longer on a London street and Alice was gone and Gil was no longer 24 but still 14. Two men were opening the door before him, to the room of the Clocktower of Silence. His uncle stood waiting on the raised steps, Gil the dais above that.

Oz blinked. 'What...' What was going on. An illusion? He felt surreptitiously for the Incluse on his chest, but felt nothing. Not that he really expected to, he only felt it when the hand was turning. He stepped forward if only because of all the eyes on him. Why was he back at his coming-of-age ceremony?

He wracked his brains trying to remember what Break had said about White Rabbit's abilities. Something about time manipulation? Oz gulped. Did that mean this was real?

Oz continued up the steps and kneeled before his uncle, as he had in the ceremony before. If this was real, did that mean he could change it? Or was he forced to relive his Fate, moment for moment. As holy water sprinkled on his forehead he decided to try something different, just to see if he could. When his uncle reached for the sword, instead of keeping his head passively lowered he raised it to look at Gil. The boy smiled as he caught the gaze. But already Duldum was leering from behind those eyes. He looked away.

Okay, he could do little things different at least. Now what. Now that he had the chance what would he change? Going to the Abyss? Gil's injuries? He could prevent all that from happening, prevent the gate from being opened.

He could have never lost those years.

But then, what about Alice? Would she remain stuck in the Abyss? She wanted so desperately to get out. And Gil would never contract with Raven, which could be a good thing, but then would Gil ever grow beyond the scared little boy he was? He had changed so much in his pursuit of Oz. As much as he enjoyed tormenting Gil, he only wanted the best for him.

The sword tapped both of his shoulders after which he knew was his cue to rise to give the oath at the foot of the clock.

And what about all of Break's plans, and Sharon's friendship, and all the people they had met since he returned. So many had lost to the Abyss, but how many more would if he wasn't there? He couldn't see any choice that would have the coming events easier. He knelt at the clock-tower's foot. As soon as he began to speak the clock would toll and the Baskervilles would descend to pronounce Judgement. There was nothing he could - or even wanted - to do to change it.

The clock sounded out from under his fingers, sounding like a funeral toll. Figures dropped into a circle around him. Even as Gil grabbed him around the neck he didn't fight. He had learned so much over the past few months, how could he deny the others the same?

He closed his eyes and allowed the sword to descend.


	27. Star

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

* * *

Star - July 13, 2012

The star was discrete, placed as if to be decorative on the red brick corner. Several support posts down, in the shadow of a hanging branch, was a narrow area of fence just slightly different from the rest. Where the others dipped down, it dipped up. It was that that caught her eye. Not the star, the dip of the white fence. Had she been younger, she would have thought it a fairy gate, but at her age she simply wondered why someone would make a fence like that. Still, it was interesting, and as pretty as the summer's day was, there wasn't much else to look at in the neighborhood.

As a child, she had loved running up and down the street of her grandparent's house. But now that they were older, they had moved into one of those preplanned communities. No longer would she race up and down the creaking stairs, or hide in the crawlspace to jump out at people, or sit in the window of the attic. Now each house was brand new and perfectly identical. Save for this one bit of fence.

Anna watched lazily as a butterfly of some sort fluttered around the tree, briefly landing on a branch, before heading to the fence. It landed once more, this time on the star, before heading over the top. Where it disappeared, with what Anna could only describe as the mental sensation of a 'pop'.

She blinked, tilting her head to see if that made the butterfly reappear. It didn't. Blinking didn't help either. Anna shook her head. It was nothing, the butterfly was on the other side of the fence, that was all.

"Anna!"

Her grandmother calling inside finally forced her away from the mystery. Fairies didn't make gates, and children didn't disappear under the stairs. There was nothing waiting for her in the dark at night. So why couldn't she get it out of her head?

* * *

Another 'real life' fanfic. This time of an actual fence I saw while out for a drive and stopped at a light. This one is a little hard to visualize without the little picture I drew, but I tried to get it across. Also, despite the fact I was on the west coast of America, it gave me a 'Holocaust'/'Underground Railroad' kinda vibe, so I'm surprised where this took me.


	28. The Demon, Married to Him

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warnings: mild shota.

* * *

The Demon, Married to Him - July 24,2012

When he was young, he had always thought he would marry Lizzie. The five year old him had even walked down a fake isle with her in one of her fantasies.

But then the ten year old him had made a contract with a demon.

Now just past the age of thirteen years old Ceil was barely leaving childhood behind. Despite running a company and all the underground work he did, few people saw him as an adult, mind or body. His butler _wasn't _one of them.

"Did you know that among certain people, thirteen is considered an adult?"

He glanced over at the man turning down his bed.

"What has that to do with anything?"

His butler smiled. "Reaching adulthood is a very important rite of passage. As an adult one is allowed many things they would not be as a child." Sebastian turned to help Ceil out of his shoes and socks as he sat on the bed. "Even if their bodies are still young, their minds are considered fully mature."

"And?"

Sebastian took his time unbuttoning his vest and shirt before changing them out for a nightshirt.

"And perhaps you should think about giving your spouse a kiss. Give him something to be satisfied with so his mind doesn't turn to other things in the night."

If Ceil had been less well bred, he might have rolled his eyes. Instead, he stared in annoyed superiority before leaning over to give a fleeting kiss to the butler's cheek.

"You have your kiss. Now go finish your duties. And don't watch me sleep. It is very discerning to wake in the middle of the night to you watching me in the dark."

"Of course, milord." Sebastian had time. He had all the years in existence to get more than a chaste goodnight kiss from his husband.

* * *

Figured I ought to start adding warnings on these things. Maybe I should go back and add that in for a few.

If you are paying attention, you may have noticed the large gap since the last drabble. That is because that was the week I took a vacation with my family down to the beach. In fact the previous (short) drabble was the only one I wrote over that vacation-break, I was so busy having fun.

~Tomoyo-chan


	29. I'll Carry You Home

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr.

* * *

I'll Carry You Home - July 25, 2012

Shizuo was a really stupid drunk.

No wonder he didn't like beer if this was what he turned into. Normal Shizuo was an imbecilic object throwing diversion. _Drunk _Shizuo couldn't so much as string two thoughts together and he kept falling over everything.

How Izaya ended up being the one carting him home he refused to think about. Needless to say he was not pleased.

_I should leave him in an alley somewhere._

He seriously considered the thought as he walked the next block. But by then he was only three blocks from Shizuo's place so he might as well finish the job. He dropped (literally) the barely conscious blond on the doorstep of his apartment. No need to actually get him _in _the door.

_Job complete._

"Well, it's been fun, but I never want to see you again." Izaya was about to make his retreat when something caught the back of his jacket. Shizuo had reached up and grabbed the hem.

"You..."

"I what? I really can't wait around all day, Shizu-chan."

"You... Smell like a girl."

Seriously, where had that come from? A girl?

"And you smell like a brewery. So long Shizu-chan."

And detangling Shizuo's fingers from his person, Izaya left the immediate surroundings as quickly as possible.

Still, when he reached the safety of his own rooms, he took a quick sniff of the sleeves of his coat. Just to make sure he didn't smell like a girl.


	30. A Black Abyss

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own. Hopefully the length of this PH story will make up for the shortness of some of my others.

* * *

A Black Abyss - July 26, 2012

The two of them were little demons separately. Between Oz's teasing and sadistic tendencies and Alice's stubbornness and violet temper no member of the house was safe. But together... Together they took Oz's mind and Alice's strength and made it _work._

When on their fifth birthday they somehow managed to abscond with an entire cake, locked poor Gil in a cupboard with a cat, and destroyed part of the garden, matters were getting out of hand. When Master had to actually _return_ to handle things, everyone knew the two were in over their heads.

Gil had been at the manor for less than two weeks before the incident with the cat. When the traumatized boy had finally been able to return to work three days later, badly scratched and frightened but otherwise whole, Oz had been alone in the drawing room staring morosely out the window. When he inquired, the Young Master had only a moments look of pain before he smiled so widely it hurt.

A few months later, when young Miss Ada was born, Gil was among the few who saw Oz's impossibly happy desperate adoring smile at the sight of his baby sister. He adored the small girl, and only then did Gil remember that short amount of time when there had been another girl in the house. But when he asked Oz who the girl had been he received only a frosty stare and the words 'No one you would remember.'

He soon forgot all about the girl and five years later, when Oz disappeared, only he and Miss Ada seemed to care at all. Of course it was talked about by all the gossips - Lord Belazarius' only heir vanished! - but no one _did _anything.

Gil could feel himself panic. In the five years they had known one another, Oz had been everything to the boy. The only one he could trust and rely on, the only one who gave his life purpose. What was he supposed to do if it wasn't to serve Oz. He had done that nearly since he was found, since his memory began. What was he to do now?

He had been given small duties, like any other member of the staff, but found he could not focus. He wandered the halls at night and ate only enough to survive. More than one he found himself drifting while at work. Oz was gone and no one seemed to notice but him. They went about as though he never existed. Gil couldn't do that. Oz was everything. He couldn't exist without Oz.

One rare moment when he was outside, cutting the roses for bouquets, he caught sight of his reflection in the lake. A half starved corpse stared back. His clothes were poorly kept and his hair barely brushed, but his eyes were the deadest part. Gil found himself reaching to touch the boy as the boy reached back. Why was there a corpse in the lake?

A gigantic splash brought him back to his senses. Sopping wet he sat in the cold waters and felt the closest to alive he had since he learned Oz was gone. If Oz was missing, he'd have to find him himself. Wasn't that the duty of a servant, to care for his Master? If his Master was missing he had to find him.

That day, he left the Belazarius estate without so much as a word, simply walking off in his wet clothes to begin the search for Oz.

~5 years later~

Raven may have only been fifteen, but the hard expression of his face and the guns at his hips kept the majority of people from accosting him on the street. Inside, he felt a little silly in the too large hat and black duster. A kindly dollymop had given it to him the previous year, saying a customer had left it behind. The guns he had stolen out of a pawn shop. They had no ammo, though, he wasn't brave enough to steal that too. It had been bad enough taking the guns, except that he was pretty sure the shop had been a front for a smuggling ring. They didn't need any more guns in the place.

A few years ago, he night have blushed and stuttered at the people he now associated with, but in his search for answers, for Oz, there was no one he wouldn't talk to. So now he only blushed on the inside. He may have been more than a foot taller, and a thousand ways wiser, but he still felt a little boy trying on his father's clothes.

A pickpocket tried to sidle up to him, but backed off when he saw his look. He had learned fast that a confident demeanor and a sharp gaze went a long way out in the streets. He had lost too many dinners that way, being only a small timid boy. Lost too many dinners and gained too many beatings.

"Raven!'

A voice caused him to look behind.

"Fox." The child running up to him gave Raven his trademark grin, the one that earned him his name. Though slightly younger, Fox was the one to take Gil under his figurative wing and keep him from starving to death during his first winter. Though they no longer ran the streets together, they looked out for each other should they cross paths. Pushing long brown hair from his eyes, Fox looked up and down Raven's frame.

"I thou' I was seein' things, cuz surely that can't be Raven I see. But there you were's. When's the last time I saw you, last spring? Musta grown like a weed since."

Raven began walking again, Fox at his side, as the boy continued. "You find what you were lookin' for?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm getting closer."

"Hey, while you's was gone, a man came 'round, asking 'bout boy wi' golden eyes. I didn't say nothing, but some o' the others might." A glance of his all too memorable eyes was all the response Fox got from Raven. But he hurried their pace, turning into an alley like any other. It was at the end of the alley what he was looking for. A grate, leading down into the catacombs. This was where Gil and Fox had spent the long cold winter's nights, and a few summer ones after getting attacked by gangs for asking too many questions.

Making their way down into the familiar dark, Raven could feel Fox eying his guns as he descended the ladder second. "Didn't take you the type to accessorize like that."

He tried to keep a serious look, but Fox had known him years, he knew when he was bluffing. "They're only for show. There's no bullets."

"Oh, good. I was worried you turned coattails." Street-kid though he was, Fox had morals. Defense only weapons, so stealing from kids, look out for your own. He never would have taken in Gil otherwise.

"Other, than the man, was there anything else?"

Fox's eyes shone as they passed under another grate. "I ax'd as you always did, 'bout people disappear'n or red cloaks, but..." he shrugged. "People dis'pear every day. Got more luck on the 'weird stuff' ques', though."

Raven tried to keep the desperation out of his eyes, but feared it shown though anyway.

"Heard tales of a monster rabbit that shows up in the Sabrie ruins. Twice as tall as a man, I heard, and black as the Devil. Kills people that wander 'bout at night." Fox wasn't sure why his friend was as interested in the paranatural as much as he was missing person's cases, but he looked out for them all the same.

Raven stopped beneath another grate, this time turning to head up. "Thanks Fox."

"No pro'b." A grin. "Say, next time we take the high road and a few purses while we at it." Raven actually blushed at being caught out. He had taken the tunnels not just for their secrecy, but because Fox had a habit of taking any purse that he passed. Raven didn't really like it, though he understood why. He had to eat after all, and not much honest work for a thirteen year old. He rapidly blinked at the boy still on the catacomb floor, before turning an pushing away the grate over his head.

"No pro'b."

~That Night~

Fox grinned. Today was a good day. A full belly, a clinking purse, and an old friend. He made his way around the corner. After seeing Raven that afternoon, he had decided to ask around again about his missing friend. No pretty little blond boys, suddenly missing or returned, but there had been another rumor, one he might try to find Raven again for. A lot of men had recently died, down near the water, and someone had mentioned a red-cloaked figure fleeing when one of the bodies was found.

Another corner lead to a deserted street. It was late, and he should have long returned to his lair, but that rumor had been to good to pass up. Or the mark's purse once the rumor was heard. Something, a sound, caused him to pause and move his hand to the knife hidden in his waistband. He didn't want to get robbed a dishonest days work.

This far from the water, the mist was light, but still enough to blur the edges of things, make the sounds echo both before and behind him. He half turned, a bad feeling in his gut. A sharper sound caused him to whirl around, eyes widening as he came face to face with a wide grin.

"Hello."

He didn't get to reply as something stabbed him in the back. His vision was already fading as the person before him spoke again.

"I hear you've been asking about us."

The last thing he saw was red.

* * *

And yes, before you say it, I know the numbers don't match that of the manga/anime. This is on purpose, this is an AU of the original, where he/they disappear earlier and Gil doesn't (immediately) become part of Break's plans. And Fox, lovely Fox, who unexpectedly showed up. Originally named Cheshire, Fox was terrible to write, but because of the personality, but because of the accent. I was trying to portray a low-born accent, something suited for a guttersnipe, but I've never tried something like this before.

~Tomoyo-chan


	31. Something Else

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Just so you know.

* * *

Something Else - July 28, 2012

There was something about her, about the way she ate, walked, spoke that was impossible to ignore. Never had he met a girl that drew his attention like she did. Ed had lived with Winry for years, and how he hated her. She stole his food, copied his homework, and kept hitting him with that blasted wrench of hers.

Maybe because they grew up together but for the longest time he saw her as a sister, the way Al was his brother. Or maybe not quite the same, he'd do a lot for Winry, but he'd do _anything_ for Al. What did it say about him that he loved his brother more than anyone else left in the world? Ed didn't like to think about stuff like that.

Which may be why he didn't think too much about Winry beyond avoiding the next wrench slap when he broke his automail again. _If _ he broke his automail again. He did not want to keep returning to Risembol for something like that.

Not even for his sorta-sister.

* * *

As is the case, after a really long one is a really short one. Ed's and Winry's love-hate-sibling-somethingelse relationship.

~Tomoyo-chan


	32. Ballerina

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Jellyfish (or the Nutcracker for that matter).

* * *

Ballerina - July 30, 2012

She was there waiting for her as she passed the fish shop. There in the tank right by the door was a most beautiful spotted jellyfish. Softly floating in a tank by herself, never the less, she was full of grace and beauty shown off all the more for her solitary lifestyle. Tsukimi immediately fell in love with the little jelly.

She began stopping by on the way back from the station, from the grocery store, anywhere that had her go anywhere near the shop. Soon, it wasn't just when she was in the neighborhood she was actively seeking out the jellyfish. Tsukimi would slip out in the middle of the night and watch her for hours. Anytime she felt stressed or lonely she would go watch the slow graceful twirlings of her newest friend.

Takokagure reminded her of a dancer, one of the ones from recordings from New York City. What was the one she had watched last week? Bat-breaker, Salt-cracker? Th one with the little girl and the prince and the mouse king. The girl had been dressed in a flowing white nightgown that looked just like the Mastigias Papua's soft tendrils. What was her name again?

Tsukimi smiled at her new friend. They were going to be good friends, weren't they Clara?


	33. Again

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe. Set after the "Lysergic Acid Diethylamide" episode.

Warnings: mild cursing.

* * *

Again - August 1, 2012

It was for less than two days this time, but it felt the same. Someone had been living her life. Wearing her clothes, living in her apartment, wearing her face. Olivia hated that feeling. Wondering what had happened, what she had missed while she was gone.

The fact that it was William Bell in her body and everyone knew it wasn't her really didn't make it any easier. The only thing that made it easier was that Peter had come and got her. She had waited and he had come and got her. _He _knew it wasn't her. He had learned his lesson last time. Olivia was no shrinking violet, but she wanted to be saved, be looked for. It showed they cared enough to have _her _back. Not Fauxlivia, and definitively not William Bell, as useful as that would have been. Her. It was her body, her life, and damn is she wouldn't be the one living it.


	34. Marco Polo

The Drabble Diaries

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Warnings: mild cursing?

* * *

Marco Polo - August 2, 2012

You know that game Marco Polo? Sometimes I feel that's what my life was like. Half blind, chasing after someone who was running away and yet still calling out to you. Chasing after Riku was so _annoying_. Most of the time I wished he would give up, and then we could go home and be with Kairi and our families and everyone else.

Kairi says I lack patience. What does patience have to do with Riku being a dickhead? Kairi agrees with me about Riku but says it's still my fault. I will never understand what's going though her head.

Once we were back, I expected things to be easier. No more running at least right? But now it's like the game is in reverse and I'm the one hiding. Now instead of running there is hiding. Secrets. So many secrets. Where I was. What I was doing. Who I met. Riku and Kairi are the only ones I feel completely comfortable with anymore. Not even my own family feels like that anymore.

Maybe that's why I find myself wandering the islands at night. I need to stop hiding who I am and what I can do. Jumping and gliding and dodge-rolling across the beach and from the top of trees and back. Once in a while I'll see Riku. I don't think he's doing the same thing as me. I think he's _patrolling_. Like he's searching for a darkness that isn't there.

When I told Kairi, she told me I should be doing that too if I was going to be wandering instead of sleeping like a normal person.

I was annoyed at first, until I figured out the rest of her sentence. I wasn't normal was I? Not anymore, since I started to wield the Keyblade, since Roxas, since the islands fell into darkness and I didn't.

Sometimes I wonder if Riku had the right idea, to hide out among the worlds.


End file.
